It's Relationship Time!
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Confessing his feelings to Iris was hard enough but now they have to face the challenges that come with being young and in love. And the fact that there's a jealous connaisseuse about doesn't help make matters any easier. (Sequel to 'It's Internet Time' Birthday/8 month anniversary present for AAML-TAML.) T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) Well here it is - the sequel that I've been promising to write since October last year! xD This story is very special not only because it took me so long to write it because it's a present for an even more special person... Yep it's for AAML-TAML because today is her 13th Birthday! Happy Birthday, TT. I'll spam Jaden/JLS later for you, kay? ;D I really hope you like this fic because I worked very hard on it. It's a little more mature than the first installment but not too mature either. I really hope you enjoy! :D Oh and Techno Twin, I hope you didn't wake up with a beard this morning...? 13 is a big number, bro! :P  
**

**Ages:**

**Cilan: 22**

**Iris: 19**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot. Cilan and Iris do not belong to me. I would love to own such quirky and adorable characters! :'D**

* * *

'Come on Cilan!' yelled the dark skinned young woman from the bottom of the stairs as she pulled on her pink baseball jacket. 'I want to get my candy floss!'

The young gentleman with the meadow hair and meadow orbs came running down the stairs, taking off his bow tie, deciding to just wear his trousers and pressed white shirt for the evening.

'It's only half past six! It starts at gone seven!' he told her, catching his breath at the bottom of the stairs.

Cilan was referring to the Striaton Fair which took place in the park every year. Iris hadn't changed much from when he first met her 5 years ago after they had spoken over the internet for many months and decided to meet up.

She still had her impatient personality, she still loved his apple crumble, she still adored dragon pokemon and she still loved the fair more than anything else in the universe.

The purple haired female stood up and put on her pink and mink converse boots that matched her baseball jacket perfectly.

'I want to be the first ones there!' she lifted her hair out of her jacket collar before handing her boyfriend his smart shoes that he wore 24/7. 'And besides, it's a lovely evening. We can walk slowly and take in the views.'

Cilan rolled his eyes fondly and sat on the bottom step to put on his black glossy shoes. She always had an answer for everything. Seeing the connoisseur was reaching across the banister to pull on his black duffle coat, Iris ran outside to wait for him.

While doing up the buttons to his coat, Cilan checked his hair in the mirror before calling to his pokemon partner, Pansage.

'Pansage?' he called to the grass monkey pokemon who was bouncing around the living room with Iris' tusk pokemon. 'We're going now. Take care of Axew for Iris! We won't be too late - we'll be back around half... gah!'

Iris who had one hundred percent had enough of waiting around for her boyfriend, dragged him out of the door by the hand.

'Okay I got it!' he sweat dropped as she tugged him out of the door. 'We'll be back soon!'

That was all he managed to say before Iris impatiently slammed the door shut and dragged him towards the fair.

As soon as they entered the gate of the park, both young people were hit by some very loud music that was blasting out of some very big speakers. Iris wasn't fazed by the noise but Cilan narrowed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands.

The last time he heard as much noise as this was when he visited the Virbank Gym with his triplet brothers a few years back. That's another thing that hadn't changed; Cilan still hated loud noises.

The green haired connoisseur finally relaxed when they were some distance away from the speakers and the music was only talking level. He allowed Iris to clasp his hand and swing their joint hands back and forth in an immature yet showing their love way.

Suddenly Iris let out a squeal and her soil coloured orbs sparkled miraculously as she pointed her finger in the direction of a stall in the distance.

'Look! That's where they're selling the candyfloss!'

Before she could drag him over to the stall, Cilan grinned at her before reversing the roles. Imitating her giggle, Cilan dragged her over to the shop, eager to treat his girl, while she laughed at him and allowed herself to be pulled.

After to treating his lady to a giant pink candyfloss and winning her a stuffed Deino toy at the crane grabber game, the gentleman took her arm and suggested that they go on the Ferris wheel next.

It was no surprise to Cilan when he suggested this; her warm brown orbs shook with intense excitement because he knew how much she adored that ride.

Because almost every person at the fair was gathered round those speakers that Cilan detested so much, the young pair had the Ferris wheel to themselves. They went around and in their poke ball shaped compartment again and again. They watched the summers' sky turn from pale blue and then to salmon pink and orange before finally settling and navy blue.

While the sun went down, Iris and Cilan just sat in their box, whispering sweet things to each other, commenting on the spectacular views and having the occasional kiss on the lips.

It was after a little kiss session while the Ferris wheel went around one last time that Iris spotted a large sign out of the corner of her eye.

'Hey look!' she pointed at the tent that had a sign outside it in large sparkly writing. 'A fortune teller! I've always wanted to get my fortune told!'

Iris would have run out of the carriage and fallen to her death if Cilan hadn't stopped her.

'Iris!' he hissed with a large amount of worry in his voice. 'You nearly ran out of here when we were in mid-air!'

The purple haired young woman rolled her eyes at him irritably but couldn't help but find his immense concern to be adorable.

Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek to let him know everything was okay, the female sat back down and waited for the ride to finish.

As soon as the ride was over, Iris hurriedly paid the man in charge before running off towards the tent, dragging Cilan by the wrist. When she arrived outside of where she wanted to go, she turned to her boyfriend who was severely out of breath.

'Can I have your wallet?' she smiled sweetly and sheepishly at him. 'I've run out of cash...'

Cilan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before reaching into his duffle coat pocket. How could he resist that cute face of hers?

'I hope you know that I think fortune telling is nonsense and a huge waste of time and money...' he paused before handing her a few notes. 'Here you go. I'll wait outside for you. I refuse to sink that low as to believe people can actually read peoples fortunes.'

Sighing at her boyfriend, Iris took the money out of his hands and gave him a grateful smile.

'Thanks Cilan.' she pecked him on the lips. 'I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere, okay?'

The meadow haired connoisseur raised his hands from the bench he was sitting on to show he wasn't going anyway.

Satisfied that she could trust her boyfriend, Iris walked into the tent, excitement and apprehension washing over her.

Cilan swallowed nervously and ran a shaky hand through his grass coloured tufts.

'I sure hope Iris is okay. You never know who could be lurking around these places...'

After worrying for a few minutes, Cilan finally convinced himself that everything was going to be okay. Trying to distract himself, he pulled out his iPhone in order to use his favourite application which enabled him to identify the stars and constellations.

Now not feeling the slightest hint of worry, Cilan made notes of the night sky in his notebook.

What he didn't know that Iris getting her fortune told was going to be one of the worst choices she has ever made...

* * *

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :'D Like all of my other fics, I shall be updating this every day until all the chapters are up. Not really much else to say about this story because I don't want to spoil the plot... Thanks again for reading! :D TT, I hope you have a truly amazing birthday - my amazing horse deserves nothing less! xD Well see you tomorrow guys for the next chapter!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV Train Luna the Umbreon xD Laters! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :D Here is chapter 2 to this story. I actually quite like this chapter so I hope you enjoy it too. Not going to say much because I don't want to spoil anything! xD Please enjoy!  
**

**Ages:**

**Cilan: 22**

**Iris: 19**

**Burgundy: 21**

**Jessie: 26**

**James: 26**

**Disclaimer: No of course I don't own pokemon .**

* * *

'Well if it isn't Cilan, the arrogant and annoying A Class Connoisseur!'

Cilan was busy looking at the stars with his binoculars when he heard his name being called in an oh too familiar way. He turned his head, forgetting to pull away his binoculars and came face to face with a very large image of a smirking purple haired connaiseuse.

'Burgundy?!' he finally put his instrument down and looked at her with bewilderment. 'I haven't seen you in quite some time!'

The young woman put her arms behind her head and pulled an even smugger look. Cilan didn't know it but she was assuming that he was alone and no longer with Iris.

'The Pokemon Junior Cup in Eastern Unova...' she nodded her head and put her hands on her hips. 'You are correct, Connoisseur Boy.'

The pokemon connoisseur sweatdropped and scratched his forehead sheepishly at his new nickname.

'Connoisseur Boy...?' he repeated before looking her up and down. 'So what can I do for you, Burgundy? What are you doing around these parts?'

The connaiseusse walked over to the meadow haired gentleman and sat down next to him, still holding her hips.

'Oh you know... I just came to see what all the fuss was about. Not much in this city you call home!' she sniffed and stuck her nose in the air while Cilan rolled his grass coloured orbs. She hadn't changed a bit from when she challenged the Striaton Gym four years ago.

'So...' just from that tone, Cilan knew he was in for a cutting remark from Burgundy. 'Where's Iris? She dumped you yet?'

Cilan's eyebrow twitched in an annoyed way. That was another thing that put a bitter taste in his mouth - the purple haired female would always ask if he was still with Iris. The gentleman wasn't dense; he knew that Burgundy had a thing for him, despite trying madly to cover it up.

'Yes we're still together...' he began awkwardly. He hated talking to people who didn't approve over his choice of girlfriend.

Seeing Burgundy was looking around madly, clearly for Iris, Cilan pointed in the direction of the tent where his girlfriend was. 'She's in there getting her fortune told...' he muttered before a lump of worry filled his throat.

'I sure hope she's okay...'

Iris walked into the tent, timidly pushing away the sheets that slapped in her face. As she walked deeper into the suspiciously quiet tent, a feeling on nervous anticipation went through her bones.

When she came face to face with a flap that would lead to the fortune telling room, she heard some very quiet whispering. After a few minutes of just listening and trying to work out what the people were whispering about, she pushed open the flap and headed on in.

'So...' Cilan's eyebrow twitched in a very agitated way as Burgundy spoke once again. That whole time she had been asking the connoisseur questions. Questions she knew the answer to, questions she had asked a million times before and questions that had answers that quite frankly, she couldn't care less about.

'How long have you and Iris been together then?'

Cilan was too irritated by her non-stop questions to notice the jealous edge to her voice.

'You know that we've been together for four years, Burgundy.' he replied his eyes dull with boredom. He didn't know how much more questions he could take.

'Hello...?' Iris called as she entered the stuffy tent. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone shove two other people out of the way but she was too busy looking around the muggy place to notice what was going on. 'I'm here to get my fortune told...? She called uncertainly.

Iris's eyes went to the round table with two chairs at either curve. She jumped. The fortune teller hadn't been sitting there when she last looked there but now she was.

'Greetings twer- owch!' Iris didn't know it, but there was a pokemon under the table who was kicking the 'fortune teller' for almost blowing their cover. 'My apologies. Greeting young lady.' the 'woman' greeted Iris and gestured for her to sit down.

'Thanks...' she sat down uncertainly and positioned herself so she was directly facing the fortune teller. There was something familiar about the 'woman's' angular face and piercing green orbs that let out an evil glow but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

'So what can I do for you, Iris?'

The purple haired young lady became very uncomfortable at the way the other person had such difficulty pronouncing her name. She pushed it away; bewildered at the fact that she actually KNEW her name.

'How do you know my name?' Iris's soil coloured orbs grew very wide very quickly and her fingers twiddled awkwardly.

The fortune teller stopped shining her crystal ball to smirk at Iris, the green orbs sparkling evilly.

'I'm a fortune teller, I know all sorts of things about you!' she declared in a voice that made the young female very suspicious indeed. Their voice was high. Too high in fact. Almost like that of a man imitating his girlfriend...

Shifting awkwardly on the chair, Iris looked deep into the fortune teller's eyes. It wasn't long before the teller looked away. That made Iris even more suspicious.

'What can you tell me then...?' the purple haired dragon trainer began nibbling her lip. She didn't like the sound of the fortune teller knowing EVERYTHING about her. It sounded very stalker-ish to her.

'Well... I know that you're Iris from the village of dragons. You are now the part time gym leader of the Opelucid Gym. You would love to go travelling but never had the opportunity. You still train dragon pokemon none the less...'

Iris's eyes grew wide in amazement but they narrowed suspiciously. How did she know so much about her?

'I know that you have a boyfriend called Cilan and you met him as a friend over the internet...' the fortune teller paused, their eyes glinted so evilly indeed that it was almost piercing. 'You're boyfriend has been a very naughty boy, has Cilan.'

This phrase snapped Iris out of her suspicious thoughts and she looked across at the fortune person.

'Cilan isn't naughty! What has he done that's so bad?' she tried to keep calm but lots of different scenarios filled her head. She hoped he wasn't a criminal!

'He's not naughty in front of you but when you turn away he gets up to very bad things. As we speak he's probably doing what you fear right this very minute!'

Iris banged her hands on the table and shoved her face right into the fortune 'ladies'. This made her very uncomfortable and slightly claustrophobic.

'What is he doing right now that's so bad?!' she demanded. She felt bad for not trusting her beloved boyfriend but from the tone in which the fortune person was speaking sent chills through her spine.

The fortune teller pretended to gaze deep into her sparkling crystal ball before looking deep into Iris's soil coloured orbs.

'Cilan is cheating on you.'

As soon as Iris heard this, panic took over her body. She thrust all of the notes Cilan had given her to the fortune lady before running outside as fast as her legs could carry her.

When the client was out of sight, two people appeared alongside the fortune teller. The pink haired woman with the all too familiar 'R' on her white uniform snatched the money while a Meowth appeared from under the table.

'I still feel bad for doing this.' the fortune teller took off her disguise and let his lavender locks spring free. 'I thought we were meant to be catching that other twerps Pikachu, not conning gym leaders.'

The fiercer member of the trio rolled her eyes at the male of the group.

'Who cares? We got paid heaps!' she gestured to the talking pokemon who was counting the wad of money, his eyes gleaming. 'Now let's go!'

Iris ran with all her strength, pushing past every flap in order to try and get out of the maze like tent. She fell over lots of times and got lost even more times but she eventually found the exit.

Before heading outside, she took a moment to catch her breath and to prepare herself for what she was about to encounter.

After a few minutes of deep breathing, Iris's heart beat had slowed down but it was still the pace belonging to a very anxious person. Taking one last breath for luck, she pushed past the flap and out into the summer's night air.

When she stepped outside, cool air filled her lungs which made her feel even better. Her feeling calm didn't last long as her eyes went over to where Cilan was going to meet her.

A few metres in front of the bench he was meant to be sitting on was her boyfriend. Anger filled her body as her brain took the scene before her in.

There Cilan was, standing quite awkwardly with his lips pressed to Burgundy's.

'I can't believe you!' raged Iris.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading :') Hehe I left you on a cliffhanger didn't I? You'll find out what happens next tomorrow! ;D Thanks again for reading and see you soon.**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV Train Tigger the Flareon xD Ta Ta ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) Here is chapter 3 to this particular story and I have to say it's quite an exciting one :'O Gonna be quick again so you guys can get on and read this chapter :D Oh yeah and there's one swear word in this chaper so please don't be offended. It's rated T for a reason xD Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own pokemon :(**

* * *

'I can't believe you!'

Iris just stood there for a few moments, rage engulfing her body and her temple pulsing furiously before she stormed over to her boyfriend and yanked him away from the connaissuse.

'I can't believe you!' she repeated with even more anger this time.

While this was going on, Burgundy just stood there with her hands on her hips and looking smug while Cilan held his head in his hands.

'What's going on...? My head hurts...'

Iris glared at the green haired gentleman before pulling his face closer to hers by tugging at his shirt collar. She normally did this gesture to press a deeper kiss to his lips but that certainly wasn't doing that right now.

'You know very well what's going on, Cilan!' she hissed at her boyfriend angrily before giving him a shove in the chest. 'I come out of a fortune tellers after being told that you are cheating on me and what do I see? You and Burgundy making out!'

Cilan, who was still recovering from the fierce shove, held his head even tighter.

'I don't know what just happened...' he mumbled before frowning at Burgundy before glancing back at Iris. 'I didn't kiss her; she kissed me!'

The purple haired woman grabbed Cilan's wrists before yelling right in his confused face.

'That's not what it looked like from here! You were clearly kissing her back!'

The connoisseur wriggled his wrists out of her tight grasp and stared deep into her blazing soil coloured eyes.

'I didn't mean to! She kissed me and before I could struggle away and then you came out!' he insisted, tears pricking his eyes like spikes. Why didn't she believe him? 'Trust me! I would never kiss her back! I love you not her!'

These words hit Burgundy like a ton of bricks. She knew that Cilan 'loved' Iris but surely that didn't mean he didn't love her...?

Red in the face from the embarrassment of her thinking Cilan could like her back, she ran off into the bushes and never came back.

'I know you love me but... How could you let her kiss you?' angry tears began falling from her eyes. 'I trusted you! I trusted that you wouldn't break my heart. But you did! You're just like all other guys - selfish and all they do is break girls hearts!'

It was not surprising to say that Cilan was shocked by her words. How could she think he was like that? He gave her everything he had to give yet she still thought he was just any selfish guy.

'Iris please... I never tried to hurt you!' he insisted, his lip quivering when he saw her balled fists shaking with fury. 'Why can't you see that it was Burgundy and not me? She has a crush on me! I don't like her...' he trailed off noticing she was fiercely wiping her tears away.

'I want to go home.' she stated simply before turning to walk away.

Cilan jogged after her, his arms out and calling her name.

'Iris, wait! Why don't you believe me?'

The dark skinned woman didn't answer his question until they arrived home at their little apartment off the Striaton Gym. As soon as she slammed the door shut, she let all her anger out completely.

'I don't believe you because all guys are the same!' she repeated before pushing him up against the door. 'They're selfish, arrogant and they steal everything away from their 'girl'. They all want that one thing!'

She finished her rage by shoving him in the chest once again.

Because he was pushed up against the door, the door handle dug right into his spine. He was too upset over the days' events to whimper in pain.

'Not all guys are like that! I'm not! I've never hurt you!' with each sentence, his calls got louder and louder as Iris was walking further and further up the stairs.

She turned around to face him, anger glinting in her eyes and tears still pouring down her face.

'You've hurt me now! You pretended to be nice at first but now you've showed your true colours.' she paused before coming out with the worst thing she could possibly say. 'You're like all guys! Lying, cheating and a complete bastard!'

Cilan clutched his heart sadly as the pain in his chest got more intense.

'I'm not like that and you know it...' he closed his eyes and tears rolled out of his tightly closed orbs.

It broke Iris's heart to see Cilan crying his eyes out of the bottom of the stairs but she was just too disappointed and angry with him to say anything.

'I'm going to bed. Goodnight.' Upon hearing this, Cilan looked up at her with his vulnerable tear sodden face. 'I might see you in the morning. If you're not like all the other guys who leave before I wake up.'

And with that, she slammed the bedroom door, leaving Cilan crying by the front door.

After an hour of Cilan sitting in the same position with his head resting sadly on his knees, the sound of paws scrabbling on the wooden floor could be heard. The gentleman looked up and sniffed before catching sight of the two pokemon.

'Hello Axew and Pansage.' he managed to give them a small smile before standing up. 'I'm sorry you had to hear all that...'

The grass monkey shook his head as if to say 'don't worry about it' but Axew looked up at the connoisseur with big frightened eyes.

'I know you're scared Axew.' he comforted the still baby-like pokemon. 'It's okay now - the shouting has stopped. You can go upstairs to see Iris if you like. She won't mind you going in...'

Cilan trailed off to see the tusk pokemon was already climbing the stairs. He chuckled to himself before turning to Pansage.

'I guess I'm going to sleep down here tonight...' he sighed sadly before reaching for his premium brand's pokeball. 'You need some rest too, Pansage.'

Cilan tried to return his pokemon to the ball but the monkey dogged the red beam of light by back flipping.

'Pan, pan-pan sage.'

The connoisseur looked confusedly at the green primate before understanding what he was saying.

'You can tell I'm upset and want to stay out with me?' when the pokemon said his name and nodded, Cilan smiled tearfully at the little monkey. 'Thanks Pansage. You're a truly great friend.'

And with that, Cilan went to sleep on the sofa with Pansage, too tired and heartbroken to change into his pyjamas.

The next thing Cilan was aware of was the sound of someone creeping down the stairs and Pansage shaking him gently with his yellow paws.

'Pansage. Pan-pan sage.' the grass monkey shook his trainer more forcefully this time because a gentle approach clearly wasn't going to wake him up.

After a few minutes of shaking and calling his name, the connoisseur finally woke up.

'What is it, Pansage?' the groggy gentleman asked the pokemon, his eyes heavy with sleep before hearing the stairs creak. 'Is that Iris..?'

Upon hearing her name, the purple haired woman froze on the bottom stair before shuffling outside the living room door.

Hearing his girlfriend was outside; he decided the best option was to pretend to be asleep in case she was still mad.

Cilan's heartbeat increased as he heard her shuffle in and hovered over the sleeping man, just watching him. The connoisseur had to fight not to open his eyes and throw his arms around her neck.

Quietly so as not to wake him, Iris pressed a tender kiss to his lips before walking back into the hall. Cilan's arms ached to move but he didn't dare.

Why did she kiss him? Does that mean she's forgiven him? All sorts of questions filled his brain as he heard her put on her shoes. Before he could figure out what was up, Iris slammed the door and left the house.

Stupidly, Cilan assumed she was just going to cool off under the summer stars, not noticing the suitcase she was carrying.

And so, Cilan fell asleep without a second thought.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks ever so much for reading this chapter :') As usual I shall be updating again tomorrow so not long til you find out Cilan's reaction when he realises Iris is gone... ;D Thanks again for reading and I'll see yall tomorrow xD**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV Train Team Eevee xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyo xD Wow this chapter is pretty exciting if I do say so myself so I'm gonna let you guys read. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Ages:**

**Chili: 22**

**Cress: 22**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own these characters or pokemon itself .**

* * *

As soon as the early morning sunlight creeped through the blinds in the living room, Cilan's eyes twitched open.

Only one word escaped his lips as he groggily sat up, running his fingers through his still neat meadow coloured tufts.

'Iris...' he muttered as he stretched before standing up and heading to the bottom of the stairs. 'Iris?' he called up the stairs before pausing to listen for any movement. 'Iris, are you in the house?'

A lump of worry formed in the gentleman's mouth as she put his hand on the rail and slowly climbed up the stairs.

He creeped into Iris and his bedroom before looking around the room. The bed was messy and unmade and the blinds were pulled tight shut. Everything seemed to be normal.

When Cilan turned around to look at the wardrobe, he gasped and his hands flew to his head in shock. Most of the clothes from Iris's side of the wardrobe were gone!

'Iris...' Cilan mumbled sadly, picking up a baseball jacket that she had left behind before smelling its familiar scent.

A tear dribbled down his cheek as the smell of fresh air and grass filled his nostrils. Why didn't she see that he hadn't done anything wrong?

Cilan stretched his arms out on the wardrobe and rested his head on them before sobbing his eyes out. She was gone. She had left and it was all Burgundy's fault!

The connoisseur stopped crying long enough to realize someone was tugging at his pyjama pants timidly. He looked down and his green orbs met the large and scared eyes of a dragon pokemon.

'Oh hi, Axew.' Cilan managed to smile as he scooped the tusk pokemon into his arms. 'Don't cry...' he soothed the little creature before wiping his tears away. 'Iris will be back soon... I hope.'

When Cilan began to cry, Axew reached up with his little green hands and wiped away the human's tears. The gentleman couldn't help but cry more tears as he was relying on a baby pokemon for comfort.

'Oh Axew...' he smiled fondly and stroked Axew's tusk up and down, causing the pokemon to giggle. 'I can see why Iris loves you so much... You really are a sweetheart.'

When both human and pokemon had stopped crying, Cilan carried him downstairs before just standing in the hall rather awkwardly.

'I don't know what to do... Did you hear Iris leave?' he asked Axew as he placed him on the wooden floor. The tusk pokemon looked up and blinked his large red eyes before gesturing with his little hands wildly.

'Axew axew. Axew axew! Yew, axew axe!'

Cilan put his hand up to his chin just like he usually did when he thought hard.

'So you say you just woke up and she was gone? I DID hear her go but I just assumed she was getting some fresh air in the garden to calm down...' the green haired gentleman paused, looking out of the window to their small garden before clenching his fists angrily. 'I was so stupid...'

Before a mixed emotion set of tears could flow out of Cilan's eyes, a ringing sound filled the house. It was the phone.

'Iris?!' the male jumped up from sitting at the bottom of the stairs and ran into the kitchen. He knew it was ridiculous to get this excited when it most likely wasn't her but he just couldn't help himself.

Cilan ran into the kitchen and collided with something as he entered the doorway. Massaging the bump on his head, he got up off the floor to see Pansage was holding the phone out to him.

'Pansage. Pan-pan sage.'

The green haired man took the phone slowly from the pokemon, looking questioningly at the monkey, wondering who was on the other end.

'Pansage pansage. Pansage pansage!'

The grass monkey jumped up and down impatiently for a few moments before Cilan understood where his 'premium brand' was going.

'It's my brothers? And they want to speak on the video phone?'

When Pansage nodded his large head, Cilan ran into the hall and sat down at the chair that was placed before the video phone.

'Hold on...' Cilan muttered to himself as he connected the phone to a cable which allowed him to switch the video on. 'Hello?' he greeted before an image flashed on the screen. 'Chili and Cress? Oh I'm so glad you called!'

Chili, the impatient and fiery red head of the triplets, stuck his face right into the webcam.

'Cilan, what's happened? Where's Iris? You look worried. Are you okay? We heard everything. We...'

Chili's gabbling was cut off by his pokemon partner Pansear throwing a bucket of freezing water onto his trainers flaming hair.

The cool and calm blue haired member of the trio sweat dropped nervously while Chili's face grew red with anger off screen and he dried his flaming locks furiously. Cress stopped sniggering when he saw how pale and worried the grass head looked.

'Cilan are you okay? We've been so worried!'

The triplet with the tufty hair looked down at his lap where he was fiddling his fingers anxiously.

'No I'm not okay, actually...' he admitted.

Hearing that has brother was vulnerable, Chili stopped yelling at his Pansear to join Cress calmly at the video phone.

'We heard what happened last night...' Cress began awkwardly while Chili nodded his shiny with wet head. 'We think Iris was totally out of order calling you a b-...' the red head trailed off realising this was not the time to be reminding his brother of the names he was called the previous night. 'We heard everything...' he finished.

Cress nodded and flicked a long blue lock out of his eyes before staring deep into the webcam as if he was looking into his brothers worried orbs.

'Do you know where she went...?' he asked gently.

Cilan sighed and glanced down at the floor where his premium brand was trying to comfort the tusk pokemon.

'Not exactly... I was so stupid. I just assumed that she was getting some fresh air to cool off.' he stopped looking at his balled fists on his lap and looked up at his brothers. 'I goofed big time.'

Chili smiled at his brother sympathetically before getting an idea.

'Hey, Iris is a home girl right...?'

Cress nodded for the grass head that was still in shock over what happened.

'Well yes, of course. It was so difficult for her to leave the Village of Dragons to move here.'

Cilan's ears pricked up upon hearing his girlfriend's old hometown.

'You don't think...?' Cilan trailed off to see both his brothers were nodding at him, their eyebrows bent in certainty.

'Yeah!' Chili gave Cilan a thumbs up before Cress interrupted him.

'Yes, I must confess that I do believe that Iris may have gone home to the Village Of Dragons. Maybe she went to speak to Elder?'

Chili frowned at his blue haired triplet and scratched his flaming locks. He always had a hard time remembering who Elder was.

'Isn't she Iris's grandmother?'

This caused Cress to shake his head fondly yet impatiently and a lump to form in Cilan's throat.

'If Iris heard you say that, she'd always call you a little kid...' Cilan couldn't say anymore as the lump made it hard for him to speak. A tear rolled down his pale cheek.

'Stop acting as if she's dead! She's fine! She's probably just with her grandmother.'

Cress sighed out loud and very noisily, noticing that Cilan was most likely now fearing the worst thanks to Chili.

'Don't worry, Cilan. Iris is probably having a talk with Elder as we speak.' he turned to face the red head. 'Elder is the leader of their village, Chili.'

The fiery orbed just nodded, looking slightly dense while Pansear snickered at his trainer.

'Why don't you head to the Village of Dragons now?' Cress suggested to his green haired brother.

Cilan nibbled his lip uncertainly. Was it too soon? What if she was still mad? He'd look a fool going there and coming back empty handed.

'Stop.' Chili ordered his brother. 'Stop worrying and just go and find her. You want her back right?'

Cilan frowned at his brother before standing up and glancing at the door.

'Of course I want her back!' his eyes gleaming with determination. 'I'm doing what you said. I'm going to go and get her back right now!' he smiled slighty before waving goodbye to his two concerned brothers. 'I'm going to go now. I'll...'

He trailed off noticing Chili was grinning and gesturing to his brother.

'Um... You might want to get dressed first...'

Cilan looked down and saw that he was still wearing his cream collared pyjamas.

'Oh... Thanks Chili. That would have been awkward.' he smiled thanks to his two brothers. Before he clicked the 'end call' button, he called to them. 'I'll inform you as soon as I find her!'

Ten minutes later, after a quick change and brushing his hair and teeth, Cilan raced down the stairs and to the front door, pulling on his large brown jacket over his usual outfit.

He was just about to call to the two pokemon that he was heading out when something on the news caught his eye. He sat down at the sofa briefly, just staring at the screen.

Suddenly a picture popped up in front of him that caused him to jump back in alarm. Before he could say the person's name, the camera zoomed to a woman in a studio who was reading the news. She looked solemnly at the camera and gestured at the picture in the right hand corner of the screen.

'Last night around midnight, a murder took place in Striaton Park. We have no information yet about who is the suspect but we know one thing...' she paused, seemingly looking straight into Cilan's eyes. 'Iris Airisu, 19 years old and from Striaton City has been found dead.'

* * *

**There you go! Thank you so much for reading today's update :D Hehe so how will Cilan react when he finds out his beloved girlfriend is dead...? You'll find out tomorrow! ;D Thanks again for reading and see you tomorrow! :D**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to hopefully almost finish the Sinnoh Saga :D Ta Ta! ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) Here is chapter 5 of this story. This update mainly focuses on Cilan's relationship with brothers but I'll stop talking now cos otherwise I'll give the plot away! xD I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any of these awesome charatcers or pokemon itself :(**

* * *

'Wha...?'

The room started spinning around Cilan and his heart pounded loudly in his chest and ears. His legs grew so wobbly so quickly what he collapsed onto his knees and just stared at the screen.

'Iris...?' he trembled as the news reader read more information.

His girlfriend had been murdered in Striaton Park and it was all his fault. If he had woken up in the night and stopped her then none of this would have happened.

Cilan wasn't a violent person but he began punching the wall in frustration and despair. The strong punches against the wall made his fists ache all the way to his wrists but he squeezed his eyes shut and continued punching.

The next thing he was aware of was two people desperately gripping at his wrists to stop him doing any more damage to the wall or himself. The green haired connoisseur opened his tear filled eyes and looked up to see both of his brothers standing above him. They were smiling gently despite the fact that tears were pouring down their cheeks also.

'Stop it Cilan. Violence never solves anything.' Cress flicked a blue lock of hair out of his eyes and helped the younger triplet up.

'Sometimes it helps to punch something to get rid of your anger...' Chili began while Cress glared at him. The red head shot a glare back before looking into the grass head's eyes. 'But not now. I agree with Cress; right now, violence isn't the solution.'

If felt weird for Cilan to be given a talk by the youngest triplet as he was always advising Chili, not the other way around. The middle triplet frowned a second before nodding and shaking his brother's hands gratefully.

'You're right; we haven't got time for this. And as a connoisseur, I mustn't let my emotions get the better of me. Thank you, my brothers.'

After he had said this, an awkward silence filled the room. The three males looked from one to another uncomfortably before Chili finally spoke.

'So...' he began in a sad and awkward tone. 'What do we do now..?'

Cress sighed and rolled his eyes at the red head but Cilan just shrugged, not minding his brother's questions at this very minute.

'I don't know...' began Cilan in a shaky voice as he ran his even shakier fingers through his hair. 'I guess we need to find out more and then tell Axew and the other pokemon...'

The grieving triplet squeezed his eyes shut tight again. How could he tell the tusk pokemon that his trainer and practically his mom was dead...?

Cress's blue eyebrows furrowed together and his hand went up to his chin like he normally did when he was thinking hard.

'Well I think we need to gather more information before we tell anyone...' he trailed off, not wanting to say what he was feeling. After all, it was non-scientific evidence - more of a hunch.

'What's the matter, Cress?' questioned Cilan while his brother shrugged. 'Do you feel it too...?' he mumbled quietly.

The blue haired gym leader began smoothing out his hair and pulling a face that showed he was figuring out how to word something.

'Do you feel it then? Like...' he trailed off, looking at his brother uncertainly.

'Like Iris isn't dead...?' Cress nodded after Cilan said this. 'I feel it too...'

He sighed before looking his brother in the eye and simultaneously coming out with their catchphrase.

'But that's just non-scientific nonsense.' they said at the same time.

While they were talking among themselves, Chili became very frustrated and agitated indeed.

'Will you guys stop having the private conversation and let me in on this already...?'

Cilan smiled weakly at his brother as more tears filled his meadow coloured orbs.

'That was one of Iris's favourite phrases too...' he sniffed sadly while Cress patted him on the back. Chili looked very guilty upon hearing this. Why did he always have to say the wrong thing?

'Chili, you don't have to look so guilty.' Cilan smiled at the youngest triplet and rubbed the back of his neck. 'I know that you didn't mean to upset me.'

The red head nodded slowly and smiled gratefully at the green haired connoisseur.

'Thanks a lot Cilan...' the fire headed male said before frowning and holding his chin in his hands, just like his two other brothers did. 'So if we believe that Iris is alive then how do we go about doing that?'

The triplet brothers all stood in a circle and crossed their arms and narrowed their eyes. They were clearly thinking the situation through very thoroughly indeed.

'May I suggest that we contact the police? They are the people who are going to have the most information about the incident.'

Cilan nodded his head slowly, his eyebrows knotting together before he reached for the phone that was by the television.

'Good plan, Cress...' he continued nodding and frowning as he dialled '999'. 'Let's see what they know.'

A good half an hour later, Cilan walked in through the locked double doors that connected the kitchen to the living room. Cress and Chili had waited in another room while their brother was on the phone to give him some privacy.

'Nothing.' Cilan sighed, throwing himself down on the sofa while all eyes turned to him. 'They wouldn't tell me anything because I'm not technically family.'

The grass monkey pokemon who was trying to distract Axew frowned up at his trainer and became very frustrated indeed.

'Pansage? Pan-pan sage!' he raged, his temple pulsing, getting unusually angry for the normally cool, calm and composed grass pokemon.

Cilan sighed and nodded at his premium brand before gently stroking his large green ear.

'I know Pansage. That's what I said.' he glanced at Axew who was looking very alarmed by Pansage's outburst. 'They won't tell me anything unless I'm a close relative or her husband.'

'All in good time...' muttered Chili before Cilan shot him a glare and blushing beet red. He didn't want to be thinking about marriage at the age of twenty two.

'Yew..?' Axew blinked his large red orbs from Pansage who was steadily calming down and Cilan who was looking very flustered from Chili's comment. He may have only been a baby pokemon in it's first evolutionsary stage but he still understood mostly what was going on.

'Don't worry, Axew, we WILL get to the bottom of this.' the stopped blushing furiously and his eyes furrowed together determinedly. 'I am determined to find out everything.'

Axew cheered up after Pansage rubbed his back comfortingly but his positivity didn't last long.

'But how are we going to find out everything if the police refuses to let us know anything?'

Needless to say, this burst everyone's bubble.

Cilan slumped further into the chair. He hadn't thought of that. The connoisseur kicked himself for believing that everything would be so easy.

'Hey don't give up yet, Cilan.' Cress smirked, holding his finger up in the air. 'Are you forgetting that we have our very own detective in the room?'

Chili looked confused but Cilan nodded and grinned at his blue haired brother.

'Eh..? We do?' asked Chili while his two other brother's snickered between themselves. 'Ugh why do you guys never let me in on your private jokes?'

Cilan leapt up from the sofa and stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips and an even more determined than ever glint in his eye.

'Chili, surely you know my other identity?'

The red headed brother looked confusedly up at Cilan who was posing with his two fingers under his chin. Suddenly his fiery orbs lit up like a volcano.

'I know your other identity, Cilan!' Chili jumped up from the arm chair and grinned excitedly and childishly at the same time.

Pansage, realizing this was his queue, jumped on his trainer's shoulders and striking an equally as confident pose.

'Good...' began Cilan, pulling out and oh so familiar hat and twirling about with his legs outstretched. 'Because it's investigating time!'

* * *

**There you go! Thank you ever so much for reading! :D As usual I shall be updating tomorrow. Ah glorious tomorrow - the last day of school before the Easter holidays... Bliss! :D Thanks again and I shall see you again tomorrow :'D**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV Train Normal the Espeon xD Bye! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :) Here is chapter 6 of this story - I'm uploading it while pretending to be studying on my laptop... ;D This one is a bit of a filler but it had to be done to move the story along. I hope you enjoy anyway! :D**

**Disclaimer: Since yesterday I haven't gained ownership of pokemon, no... -.-**

* * *

'It's investigating time!'

After announcing one of his familiar catchphrases, 'Detective Cilan' adjusted his flat brown cap and stroked his chin repeatedly, thinking on what to investigate first.

Seeing his brother was stuck at what he should do next, Cress stood up, flicking a strand of hair that hung over his eyes.

'I suggest you head on over to Striaton Park. That would be a good place to begin your investigations.' shrugged the blue orbed male before glancing at the red head for support.

'Yeah...' nodded Chili slowly. 'They may tell you to back off and leave everything to the police but they can't do anything to stop you. You're Iris's boyfriend and you're always there for her so they'll just have to deal with it. You're not going to let them stop you!'

Cilan smiled fondly at the youngest triplet after he had concluded his little speech.

'You're right. And besides, I have solved many difficult mysteries in my life.' he tweaked his bow tie arrogantly before listing off the problems he, Detective Cilan, had solved. 'The missing Cubchoo, the ghost train at Nimbasa City...' he trailed off, noticing his brothers were busy putting on their jackets and black shiny shoes.

Even Axew and Pansage were waiting ever so patiently by the front door.

'What are you doing...?' the green head questioned his triplet brothers, looking at them with his big, round meadow coloured orbs.

'What does it look like?' asked Chili, attaching his Pansear cuff links to the cuffs of his crisp white shirt. 'We're getting ready to investigate!' he pumped the air with his fist enthusiastically.

Cress shook his head, irritated, at the male with the fiery locks while tying up his smart shoes laces.

'I know you normally investigate alone but this case is major! You're going to need our help!' Cress smiled at Cilan, attaching his own Panpour cufflinks into his cuffs.

The chief investigator sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He loved his brothers with all his heart; they were some of his best friends. He hated hurting them. How was he doing to say what he wanted in a polite enough way that wouldn't hurt their feelings?

'Um well you see...' sighed Cilan before coming right out with what he wanted. 'I sort of want to do this alone... If you don't mind...' he paused, noticing his brothers were looking at him with large and confused eyes. 'I feel as if it's my fault that Iris is gone and that me and only me can sort this mess out. I hope you don't mind...?'

Chili was just about to open his mouth to say that he DID mind but Cress gave him a painful jab in the ribs with his sharp elbows.

'Of course we don't mind...' the long blue head glared at the red head who was rubbing his rib cage crossly. 'It's not your fault, it's Burgundy's but we still understand why you want to go alone...' he glanced at Chili more gently this time. 'Right Chili...?'

After the fire type pokemon trainer mumbled a 'right' and Cress smiled at Cilan, the triplet with the tufty green hair pulled both of his brothers into a hug.

'Thanks you two. You really are the best brothers in the world!'

For quite some time, all three triplets just stood in a circle, glancing from one person to another, their eyes shining and their teeth baring large grins.

The brotherly moment was interrupted by Pansage suddenly leaping onto his trainer's shoulders before bouncing about excitedly on Cilan's tufts.

'Pansage! Pan-pan-sage! Pansage!' the grass monkey fist pumped the air enthusiastically before the male reached up and pulled the pokemon down from his locks. 'Pansage...' he cupped his paws under his large head and made his eyes water cutely.

Cilan sighed and rolled his eyes fondly at his premium brand before taking Pansage down from his head and holding his in front of his face.

'Pansage...' he began as he massaged the pokemon's large ears which caused him to close his eyes in a pleasured way. 'Of course you can always come with me to investigate - you are my number one partner!'

At this Pansage smiled happily with his eyes still closed while Cilan continued massaging and talking.

'But not today...' this caused the pokemon to open his eyes and call his name in confusion. 'Today I need you to take care of Axew...' the connoisseur paused to nod at Axew who was sitting in the corner of the room, biting his little green hands, looking very lost indeed without Iris. 'You're the only one I can trust to look after Axew. He thinks of you as a big brother and a best friend all rolled into one. You're the perfect one to take care of him while Iris is away.'

Once Cilan finished his speech, Pansage's tanned cheeks went pink with embarrassment but he smiled at his trainer and best friend sincerely.

'Pansage pansage...' the grass monkey nodded his head slowly and bowed in a gentlemanly way. He was a bit disappointed that he wasn't allowed to help with the investigating but pride over the fact that Cilan trusted him and only him made all that vanish into thin air.

'Thanks Pansage. You're the best pokemon partner I could wish for!'

After Cilan hugged his grass monkey pokemon, the grass haired detective turned to his brothers who was grinning from ear to ear after witnessing the incredible bond between their brother and his pokemon.

'I'm going to go to the park now. 'he informed Cress and Chili while pulling on his brown cargo jacket over his usual shirt and waistcoat combo. 'I don't know how long I'll be but I'll definitely be home by tonight.'

After shaking each of his brother's hands gratefully, Cilan walked out of the door to his and Iris's apartment.

He got to the other side of the street when he turned his head round to see his siblings and the two pokemon waving anxiously to him, silently wishing they could go along with him.

'Don't worry, my brothers! I'll be just fine!' Cilan waved his arms to the people watching him reassuringly.

Chili, who was the most confident of the triplets, waved his arm back positively, having total faith in his older brother. Cress, on the other hand, wasn't so reassured.

'You will come back by tonight, won't you?' he called to Cilan who was almost by the gates of Striaton Park. 'And you'll call us if you need help won't you?'

Chili rolled his fiery orbs at the worried male but Cilan was used to Cress's worrying so he just grinned in the most reassuring way he could.

'I'll be just fine!' the connoisseur yelled back before he disappeared through the gates.

And with that, Chili dragged Cress back inside and shut the door, leaving the two wondering if Cilan really would be all right.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks ever so much for reading! :D So what will Cilan find when he investigates Striaton Park...? Find out tomorrow! ;P Haha thanks again for reading. I'm gonna go now and party because it's the end of term at last! Boy, I'm so ready for Easter! Partying and role-playing all night on twitter, right TT...? ;D Thanks again for the last time! xD**

**AmyBieberKetchum to sign out and pack up for the holidays xD See you tomorrow! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello :) Here is chapter 7 of this story. You can find out about Cilan's investigations about his girlfriend's death now... I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own pokemon... .**

* * *

When Cilan ran in through the gates of Striaton Park, he paused in front of the bench that sat beside the tallest oak tree in the whole of the park. He fingered the wooden arm rests slowly, his heart full of emotion.

That was the very same bench that he and Iris had confessed their feelings to each other on and even shared their first kiss. A painful ache in the heart caused tears to well in his meadow coloured orbs.

What if she really was dead? How could he go on living without her? Her smile was the reason for his. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Cilan slowly backed away from the bench and ran deeper into the park.

Because it had been closed to the public, there were not many people visiting it that day except for a few teenagers who were wandering around aimlessly with beer bottles in their hands.

When Cilan walked past these brain dead people, he focused his eyes to the gravel path that lead straight to the scene of the murder. He didn't want to get into a fight with some drunken teenagers, especially not today.

As he walked further and further into the huge park, the sound of policeman talking caught his attention. He looked up from scanning the ground with his magnifying glass to see the other largest oak tree surrounded by restriction tape and dozens of policemen and the press.

After getting caught off guard a little by the amount of people investigating his girlfriend's death, Cilan walked up to the man who was in charge of the investigations and ordering everyone else around.

'Hello...?' asked Detective Cilan timidly, a determined frown permanently fixed on his face. 'I'm wondering if you can help me..?'

The chief policeman turned around from bossing the lower rank of investigators about and looked quite stunned to come face to face with Cilan.

'What can I do for you?' he boomed at the connoisseur, his bushy grey eyebrows creasing into a frown. 'I hope you know that this is a restricted area. Are you lost, child?'

Cilan was quite a tall young man reaching a height of over six foot but the policeman was even taller than that. He blushed upon being called a child and sweat dropped sheepishly.

'I'm not a child, I'm 22...' he began awkwardly causing the man with the furry eyebrows to look somewhat appalled. 'My name's Cilan and I'm one of the gym leaders of the Striaton gym. My girlfriend is the one who has been murdered.'

The policeman was quite an old man who had very fierce features but his face softened into deep sympathy when Cilan told him this.

'I'm ever so sorry...' he began, his hand itching to comfort the connoisseur but that would have been highly unprofessional. 'We can't tell you anything right now except that she was murdered midnight last night and the body has disappeared since.'

Upon hearing this, Cilan's eyes grew wide with shock and he nearly fell over at the news.

'Her body disappeared? How is that possible?!'

The policemen jumped at this and he began waving his hands about wildly with embarrassment. Losing the killed person's body was even more unprofessional than soothing their clients!

'We were busy investigating the area around the body when one of our rookie policemen reported that the body just got up and left. It was coming up to three in the morning at this point so we thought he was just getting tired and seeing things but sure enough, when we checked, the body was gone!'

Cilan adjusted his flat brown cap and held his fingers to his chin, his frown becoming even more severe.

'How could a dead person just get up and leave? Was there any clues to where the body was heading?'

The policemen sighed. He had always had a bad habit of telling people too much information.

'The lad who saw the body get up and leave claimed it headed towards the bushes...' he paused, noticing Cilan was furiously scribbling down notes into his notebook. 'When he looked in the shrubbery he couldn't see a person but he saw something that looked like a tail. He said it was red and black in colour.'

Cilan nodded at the man who was giving him the details and shut his notebook with a loud snap before putting it back in his cargo jacket.

'Thank you ever so much... Would it be okay if I stick around and do my own investigating?'

The policeman looked bewildered at this but he nodded slowly anyway. He couldn't resist giving in to Cilan. He loved seeing fresh new talent of the investigating world.

'I guess it's okay. After all you are her boyfriend.' he paused once again to wink at the meadow haired male. 'But you didn't hear a thing from me, okay?'

Cilan bowed gratefully at the actually kind hearted policemen before running around to the tree where Iris's body had supposedly been. He was stopped many times by reporters after hearing he was the murdered person's boyfriend but he kept on running with his magnifying glass in his hand, muttering 'no comment' to the persistent press.

A lump filled Cilan's throat as he made his way over to the large oak tree. A tear trickled down his cheek as he held the magnifying object to the grass below his feet. The tufts of grass were still pressed down from the weight of his girlfriend's body.

Fiercely wiping away his tears, realising connoisseur's weren't allowed to let emotion get the better of them, Cilan glanced around to the crowd of people that were watching the investigators in awe.

He was known as the always calm grass type gym leader of Striaton City. He certainly wasn't allowed to be seen getting emotional, even if this was his beloved girlfriend. Now that the blur of tears had been wiped from his meadow coloured orbs, Detective Cilan noticed something on the ground. It was a red liquid.

His heart pounding, he reached out and touched the red stuff with his finger and bought it up to his face to get a closer look at it. His stomach churned at the familiar bodily liquid that was known as blood.

Cilan's throat went tight and he began to sweat. He had never had the stomach from that kind of thing. He was about to wipe it on the antibacterial wipes that he had bought along when a familiar smell wafted into his nose.

Swallowing the nausea that was taking over his throat, Cilan sniffed the red liquid that sat at the end of his finger. His eyes snapped open when he realised something. It certainly wasn't blood but what was it?

'Hm...' Cilan mumbled, sniffing the fluid once again as he pulled out his notebook. 'It's tomato ketchup!' he concluded, finally realising what the substance was. 'But why is there tomato ketchup at a murder scene...?'

The connoisseur trailed off noticing there was more of the stuff leading from the tree and into the far distance.

Picking up his magnifying glass and directing it towards the ground, Cilan ran off into the distance where the trail of ketchup was still leading on. The green haired male frowned as he reached some very suspicious bushes indeed.

Cilan frowned and pulled out his town map. Something very fishy was going on.

'Just as I thought!' he snapped his fingers as he stopped scrolling on the touch screen. 'There's a hidden grotto behind these bushes.'

Putting his map back into his jacket, Cilan pushed the large bushes out of the way and caught sight of the dark entrance leading to the hidden grotto.

'It's a good job I'm slim...' he muttered, making his way into the thin crack that lead to the den like grotto.

As he pushed himself down further and further into the claustrophobic walls, he began to hear voices. The smell of ketchup was getting stronger and he saw a tail bobbing up and down a few metres in front of him. The tail was black and red in colour, just like the policemen described.

Cilan frowned in determination as he began to see the light at the end of the tunnel and the crack got even thinner.

Groaning, he pushed his body through the now tiny crack which lead to his destination. The light in the grotto was so bright that it temporarily blinded Cilan and he staggered into the base.

When his eyes were finally used to the blinding light, he caught sight of who was talking and they caught sight of him.

They both spluttered in shock.

'Burgundy?!' he choked.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading the latest update :D Hehe so Burgundy is a culprit, huh...? I wonder who else is in on the death... Find out tomorrow! :D **

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello :) So a lot of you have made guesses about what Cilan saw running into the cave so in this chapter you get to find out what it really is! :D I hope you enjoy!  
**

**(I'll add the ages in my author's note at the end because it will greatly spoil the surprise)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own pokemon .**

* * *

'Burgundy?!'

The purple haired connaisseuse jumped up from her position on the ground in horror.

'Cilan?!' she began twiddling with her short locks and hopping from one foot to the other in a mixture of shock and panic. 'What are you doing here?'

Cilan observed that her voice was shaky and very suspicious. She was definitely hiding something.

'I came here as part of my investigating Iris' death...' he trailed off sorrowfully and somewhat awkwardly. 'I assume you already know that?'

Burgundy looked at her black pumps and didn't look into Cilan's eyes as she spoke. He noted this as suspicious once again.

'Yes I heard...' she finally looked him deep in the eyes before looking away, blushing. 'Sorry...?'

Cilan flinched. Her tone certainly wasn't a sympathetic. She spoke in the same bitter way that she always did.

'Yeah well...' the connoisseur sighed deeply, not sure what to say to the fellow connoisseur. 'So what are you doing here?'

Burgundy jumped once again and her cheeks became even redder. She had never been very good at hiding emotion, especially not panic.

'Oh you know... I just heard that you could find rare pokemon in here so I thought I'd try and catch one to improve my team...'

Her tone was still suspicious but Cilan decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and trust her.

'Oh really? Well I saw a pokemon on my way in here... I couldn't tell what it was though.'

'Zorua...' Burgundy muttered to herself before looking up from her feet and up at Cilan. 'How interesting... Well I don't there's anything in here so shall we leave together?'

Cilan frowned before reaching into his cargo jacket and pulling out his notebook and pen.

'Hm? Oh no thanks. I need to do more investigating. The ketchup trail definitely led to here...'

Burgundy's heart began to race and she hopped madly from one foot to the other.

'Ketchup trail...?' her voice was shaky once again and her throat was dry with worry. 'I don't know anything about a ketchup trail...'

Cilan frowned on the inside but smiled at her causing her to blush and look down at her feet once again. She was acting more suspicious by the minute.

'That's okay...' he turned the corner and directed his magnifying glass at the ground once again. 'Because the trail leads to there.' he pointed at yet another thin crack leading to a different part of the grotto.

At this Burgundy practically jumped out of her skin and nibbled her lip so hard that she cut it.

'Don't go in there!' she cried desperately causing Cilan to look very curious indeed. 'There's a Purrloin in there!' she blurted out, remembering his very strange fear of the devious pokemon.

Cilan went pale upon hearing that he was in the same place as his worst fear. Before he could even move a muscle, something came darting out of the other chamber.

'Watch out! It could be the Purrloin!' Burgundy warned, catching sight of the things true identity.

The connoisseur was about to run as far away as possible when he too caught sight of the thing that had run out of the other room. It was true the creature was partly purple but it certainly wasn't a Purrloin or any kind of pokemon at all.

'Iris?!' he cried, catching sight of his girlfriend whose body was dotted with heaps of ketchup all over her body.

Tears flowed out of Cilan's eyes as he ran and tackled Iris in a hug, not minding that his freshly washed clothes were getting covered in tomato sauce. The green haired male was about to kiss a kiss to his girl's forehead when suddenly she jumped in the air and did a few cartwheels in mid-air before revealing it's true form.

'Zorua? You're a Zorua?!'

The red and black fox pokemon let out it's trademark snicker as another person ran in from the other chamber, carrying a bottle of tomato ketchup.

'I'm so sorry Burgundy. As soon as Zorua heard about a Purrloin, she went crazy and ran out before I could stop her...' he bowed down sadly, his body hanging in a gutted fashion. 'That means I don't get that free pass right...?'

Cilan's meadow orbs nearly popped out of his eyes as he recognized the male that had ran out of the grotto.

'Luke?!' his eyes grew even wider with shock as his movie pal looked up and grinned. 'What are you doing here...? I haven't seen you since you shot a movie at the gym a few years back!'

The blue orbed movie fanatic grinned at his buddy before biting his lip and stuttering anxiously.

'Um... I um...'

Cilan held up his hand to stop Luke before referring to his notes.

'You don't have to answer. It is very clear to Detective Cilan what is going on here.'

Upon hearing that her sneaky plot had been blown, Burgundy attempted to sneak out of the cave while Luke and Cilan were talking.

'Not so fast Burgundy!' Cilan grabbed the connoisseuse by the wrist which caused her to jump and then flail about guiltily. 'I know you have a crush on me but why go to all this to split me and Iris up...?'

The purple haired female's face turned the colour of a tomato berry upon hearing this. She may have been 21 years old but she was just as bitter as she had been when she and Cilan first met when she was the age of 15.

'W-what do you mean...?' she decided playing dumb was the best option. She was furious at Luke for blowing their cover and even more furious at Cilan for announcing her crush on him to the whole of the Unova Region.

The connoisseur nodded to the pictures and diagrams on the grotto walls that clearly marked her devious plot.

'I mean hiring Team Rocket to make Iris think I was cheating on her, kissing me to prove that point, making Iris so angry that she ran away, making me think she is dead and driving me crazy by thinking about living without her!'

Towards the end of his list of things, Cilan's face burned with anger and tears filled his eyes.

Burgundy, who had always seen Cilan as the calm connoisseur, actually began feeling guilty for real this time.

'I'm sorry...' she looked the green haired male straight in the eye to show she really meant it. 'I know I went too far...' her cheeks were still pink with embarrassment and the face that she was actually apologizing.

She then turned to Luke and pressed a pass into his hands. 'There you go. Even though you didn't fulfill the requirements I guess you can still have this...'

After nodding to them both, Burgundy collected all her things and ran out of the grotto leaving Luke and Cilan speechless.

'I don't want these now I know the real reason behind why she wanted my Zorua...' he looked sadly at the pass what was hanging limply in his hands.

Cilan didn't even hear what Luke had said. He was still in a daze over what had happened and the fact that Iris was possibly not even dead.

'So...' Luke began, snapping the connoisseur out of his private thoughts. 'Burgundy has the hots for you...? he wriggled his eyebrows mockingly at his good friend.

'Ugh I don't even want to hear her name again...' he sighed, face palming at his bitter rival. 'I can't believe she'd do all that just to split us up. I thought her revenge was meant to be just on me for evaluating her pokemon that one time.'

Luke shrugged and put his pass around his neck making him look very professional indeed.

'I dunno...' he trailed off his eyes, glinting behind his glasses. 'Well I'm going to go and tell the press that Iris's death was just for a part in my movie.'

Cilan smiled at the movie fanatic gratefully. He could always count on Luke and Zorua to get him out of awkward and sticky situations.

After the blue orbed male ran out of the cave with his pokemon on his shoulder, Cilan sat down on the ground below and adjusted his investigators hat.

'If Iris isn't really dead...' he trailed off, stroking his chin thoughtfully. 'Then where in the world is she...?'

* * *

**Yes Cilan, where in the world is Iris...? You'll have to find out in tomorrows chapter! ;D Oh yeah and Luke is Burgundy's age in this fic so he's 21 :) Thanks a lot for reading and I really appreciate all the kind reviews :') See you tomorrow for chapter 9 :D**

**AmyBieberKetchum to EV Train the last of Team Eevee, Basil the Leafeon xD See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello xD Here is chapter 9 of this story. I won't say anything cos I'll give the chapter away! xD Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own pokemon... :(**

* * *

It was beginning to get dark when Cilan had finally stopped thinking things over and decided to trudge back to Striaton City. Since Luke had told the press that Iris's death was just for a part in his film, everyone had long since gone, not even leaving a trace that they were there in the first place.

Sighing, Cilan put his key in the gym front door and slowly pushed it open, listening for any movement from his brothers or the pokemon.

'Hello?' he called into the seemingly silent house. Cilan thought perhaps maybe they had gone home. 'Is anyone home?' he kicked his shoes off and placed them neatly up against the skirting board.

He turned around to head to the kitchen where Chili normally was when he visited and nearly jumped out of his skin.

'Gah!' Cilan practically shot through the roof as he saw his two brothers, Axew and Pansage standing in the kitchen door way. 'Why did you creep up on me like that?' he clutched his pounding heart and breathed outwards heavily.

Cress pulled an apologetic face on behalf of everyone before helping the still shaky connoisseur take out his jacket.

'We heard on the news that Iris's death was just a part from a film...' he trailed off, his blue eyebrows creasing together. 'If she's not dead then where do you think she is?'

Cilan sighed deeply once again and gestured everyone to follow him into the living room.

'I have no idea...' he paused to seat himself on the comfy sofa and snuggled down into the warm material. 'But the news was wrong. It was all that Burgundy's fault.

After Cilan had explained to the rest of the group Burgundy's cunning plan, he turned to his red headed brother whose face was nearly as red as his fiery locks.

'How dare she trick my brother like that!' Chili punched the side of the sofa, causing Axew and Pansage to bounce up and down like they were on a trampoline.

'Yew yew yew!' Axew happily bounced up and down before remembering that his 'mom' was still missing. He was relieved that she was alive but he was still worried and wondering where on earth she was.

Axew's red orbs bubbled with tears but Pansage was quick to distract him with his tail, making it move like a rod toy.

Cilan smiled gratefully at his premium brand before sighing and looking down at his lap.

'What do I do now...?'

Chili and Cress' eyes grew wide upon hearing these words come out of their green haired brother's mouth. He was the cool, calm connoisseur. He always knew what to do.

'Well...' the blue headed triplet began, flicking a long lock out of his eyes. 'I suggest you phone around a bit. You know, see if anybody knows anything.

Cilan nodded slowly before standing up and heading to the videophone in the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when something crossed his mind.

'Shall I phone people just in Unova or all over the world?'

This time, Chili was the one to answer his brother's question.

'I think you should phone everyone in Unova first then if no one knows phone the other regions...' he paused before asking a question himself. 'What kind of people are you going to call?'

Cilan swivelled around on his feet to look at his brothers and rubbed the back of his neck unsurely.

'Hm... Well a good place to start is if I call the Village of Dragons...' he paused realizing there were many people he would have to call from all over his home region. 'Then I should probably call gym leaders and connoisseur friends of mine.'

After everyone nodded at the current plan of action, Cilan headed into the hall to call as many people as he possibly could.

Three hours later, Cilan emerged from the videophone under the stairs looking pale and exhausted. After all the time was now quarter to eleven at night.

'Ugh!' he groaned, throwing himself back down onto the sofa. 'Nobody knows anything! All the gym leaders from every single region were useless; my connoisseur pals haven't seen Iris in years... The only helpful one was Elder and she was very unhelpful too!'

Cress rubbed his brother on the back sympathetically. This was so much strain on him.

'What did Elder say...?'

Before Cilan could answer, Chili butted in, a dense expression forming on his face.

'That's Iris's nan, right...?'

Once Chili saw his triplet brother's pained and agitated expression, he let out a squeak of a laugh.

'I'm joking, just joking! I thought I'd lighten the mood... Carry on!'

After the comical interruption from his brother, Cilan answered Cress's question, looking into his brother's blue orbs.

'Elder didn't say anything but I think she knows something though... Of course I didn't question her further. It would have been highly disrespectful to the woman who has helped Iris through so much.'

Cress nodded before raising a curious eyebrow. What was Elder hiding?

'So how many gym leaders from around the world did you call or just the Unova ones?'

Cilan began playing with his limp green tufts. He played with his hair when he was tired or thinking incredibly hard.

'I called everyone except for Brock. He was away; I'm guessing he's busy with pokemon doctoring. I spoke to his brother Forrest but he wasn't much help at all.'

Cress nodded his head slowly. He hadn't been entirely listening. The fact that Elder could be hiding something was bugging him. Chili questioning Cilan snapped him out of his suspicious thoughts.

'I heard you calling Brock right at the beginning, yeah...?' when his brother nodded, Chili continued. 'Well that was like three hours ago. Surely he's back now.'

Cilan nodded his head at his brother before standing up slowly and stretching his exhausted bones out.

'Well I guess it's worth a shot. After calling him, I'm going straight to bed.' Cilan yawned just to prove how tired he was.

Somehow, the green haired connoisseur managed to muster enough energy to trudge into the hall and sit down at the video phone. He dialled the spiky haired gym leaders' number and sat there while it rang multiple times.

Brock didn't answer any of the three times Cilan rang him. He was just about to give up when he finally got through to someone.

The sleepy male nearly fell off his chair as he saw who had answered the call. It certainly wasn't Brock. It was a female with long purple locks.

It was Iris.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading! :D Sorry for such short author's notes: me and my good ole TT were up til 3am last night and my brother woke me up at 6am singing in the shower... -.- Yes I'm just about surviving on like 6 hours sleep... . Thanks again and see you tomorrow for chapter 10.**

**Gonna go now and try and wake myself up. Arceus, I look like a zombie today xD**

**AmyBieberKetchum has finished EV Training Team Eevee so is now going to train them to level 100 xD Ta Ta!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello :) Haha bit late uploading today's chapter because I've been a bit busy with me ole TT... :'O Anyway! In this chapter Ash and Misty are mentioned and we find out why Iris is with Brock... I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 19**

**Misty: 19**

**Brock: 25**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything to do with pokemon .**

* * *

'Iris?!'

Cilan nearly fell off his chair in shock as he locked eyes with his girlfriend over the webcam.

'Oh Iris! I've missed you so much! How are you? When are you coming home?' he gabbled before his green eyebrows knotted into a suspicious frown. 'What are you doing round Brock's house...?'

Iris, who had been getting very agitated with every question her boyfriend asked, tried to get up and leave but Cilan stopped her.

'Wait, Iris! Don't go!' he looked down at his lap before glancing back up at her, his meadow coloured orbs filled with tears. 'I've missed you so much...'

Seeing Cilan like this became all too much for Iris so she suddenly clicked the 'end call' button leaving the connoisseur bewildered.

A few minutes later, the phone started ringing. He clicked the 'answer' button on the first ring, expecting to see Iris's face on his screen. It wasn't Iris; it was Brock.

'Brock...' Cilan greeted his fellow gym leader friend coldly, narrowing his eyes very suspiciously indeed. 'Why is Iris at your house, in Kanto? Are you trying to steal my girlfriend because you can't get your own?'

Cilan had known the spiky haired gym leader now breeder and doctor since Brock was nineteen and he was sixteen. He was all too familiar with his obsession with girls but he didn't think he was the one to steal them.

'What? No!' Brock yelped with shock and laughed at the same time. Noticing Cilan was pulling an unconvinced face, he stopped chuckling. 'No Cilan, I have definitely not stolen your girlfriend. Sure she's cute but...'

Brock trailed off when the connoisseur growled at him and raised his hands in the air to show he was kidding.

'I'm joking, man. Just trying to lighten the mood.'

This eased Cilan's tension but he was still very sceptical about it. After all, it DID look kind of fishy. Seeing that the green haired male was still looking very unconvinced, Brock continued.

'I wouldn't steal your girlfriend, Cilan. Especially after she told me the whole story.'

At this Cilan's ears pricked up and his eyes went from his hands on his lap to right into the squinty eyes belonging to the pokemon doctor he was talking to.

'What did she say...?' he asked before wanting to take his words back. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what a furious Iris had said about him.

'She told me that you kissed some connoisseur girl...' Brock began awkwardly before Cilan rolled his large green orbs. Why didn't she believe him that it was Burgundy kissing him and not the other way round? 'And she said you were just like all guys and a complete and utter b-'

'Yes that's quite enough thank you!' Cilan yelled at the spiky haired inconsiderate man, his eyes pricking with angry and hurt tears.

Realising what he had nearly said, Brock clamped his hand over his mouth apologetically. He hung his head feeling very guilty indeed.

'Aw man I am so sorry! I had an Ash moment there...'

Noticing that Cilan was looking very confused indeed, he smiled at the connoisseur before explaining what he meant.

'Ash is this guy who I used to travel with years ago. He's my best friend but he is awfully dense so whenever we don't get something really simple or say something we really shouldn't have, we say we've had an Ash moment.'

While Cilan was nodding, unsure what to say, Brock had an idea.

'You're looking pretty glum, chum. You need cheering up.'

The connoisseur looked up at the pokemon doctor, his eyes dull and exhausted. He felt like he hadn't gotten any sleep in weeks.

'Doesn't the fact that it's nearly one in the morning and that I've had to go on living thinking my girlfriend has been murdered give me an excuse?'

Brock nearly jumped out of his skin. He'd never heard such a harsh and cutting tone come out of the normally polite and refined gentleman's mouth.

'Of course it does. Sorry...' the dark skinned male pulled a face just to prove how apologetic he was before coming out with his idea. 'I think you need a date.'

Cilan's eyes nearly popped out of his drooping skull and he practically had a choking fit.

'A date? Really? I would of course apart from the fact that my girlfriend and the only person I love in the world is round your house.'

Brock sighed and his eyebrow twitched agitatedly. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to tell Cilan why Iris was round his house.

'The only reason she is round my house is because I was treating a Zweilous from the Village Of Dragons when I noticed Iris as the girl who had been murdered. After hearing the full story the leader of the village asked me to take care of her. She knew I have many brothers and sisters so she thought playing with them would make her more relaxed and realise that she had made a mistake by running away.' Brock paused to take in some air. He had said that practically all on one breath. 'I definitely didn't steal your girlfriend from you.'

Cilan began to feel very small indeed and practically shrunk down to the size of a Caterpie. He felt like hitting himself for thinking Brock had stolen his girlfriend.

'Oh...' he paused awkwardly. 'I'm sorry for blaming you... Now what about a date?'

Brock smiled at the very vulnerable looking connoisseur before waving his hand about, showing he was totally cool about it.

'It's okay. It did look pretty suspicious...' After Cilan nodded, the squinty eyed male began to tell him his brilliant idea. 'I think you should go on a date. Not a romantic one, a friendly one. Just to take your mind off what has happened and to make you feel relaxed again. Because my good pal Ash and his wife Misty are in Unova, I think you should go on a double date with them. They'll bring along a friend for you who is friendly and not totally into you.'

Cilan raised his eyebrows suspiciously and chuckled slightly, remembering what Brock had said earlier.

'I'm going on a double date with Dense Ash?!' he laughed heartily for the first time in a while then his eyes grew confused very quickly. 'You said Ash is married? Is he like much older than me then?'

Brock bit his lip nervously. He knew Cilan wasn't one to judge but the thing he was about to say next would surely raise his eyebrows up to the roof.

'He's actually younger than you... He's nineteen and so is Misty...'

Cilan tried to keep calm about this but the fact that they were barely adults and already married caused him to yelp.

'They're married?!' he couldn't keep his tone normal. This was very shocking for a gentlemanly connoisseur.

The dark skinned gym leader nodded slowly, nibbling his lip even further. If he reacted like that just at marriage, then how was he going to take the next bit of news? Brock decided to just come out with it.

'Yep... Married with two kids...' noticing Cilan was puffing up in shock somewhat resembling a Qwilfish, Brock decided to catch his attention. 'They're twins...'

The connoisseur stopped looking so shocked and his eyes couldn't help but light up. He didn't know many other people who had children that shared the same birthday so he was very excited to hear more.

'Really? Do they get along well? How old are they? Are they boy and boy, girl and girl or one of each?'

Instead of answering his questions, Brock looked at the younger gym leader very evilly indeed.

'If you wanna find out then you have to go on this date and ask them yourself...' he grinned wickedly at the connoisseur who was rapidly deflating like a balloon.

Cilan sighed before looking right at the cruel pokemon doctor. He really DID want to find out more about Ash and Misty's children...

'Okay...' he sighed, looking deep into Brock's squinty eyes. 'I'll go on a double date with Ash and Misty.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading! :D So who is Cilan's date that Brock has organised for the double date with Ash and Misty...? Find out next chapter or the chapter after! ;D Thanks again for reading and see you tomorrow! :D Oh and I hope none of you got pranked for April fools day... I didn't but my good pal AAML-TAML did... SORRY BRO :'O**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello :D This chapter is the date of Cilan and his double date with Ash and Misty. I won't talk too much because I'll give it all away! :O I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Ages:**

**Ben Ketchum: 1**

**Katie Ketchum: 1**

**Ash: 19**

**Misty: 19**

**Disclaimer: Wow... In this chapter I actually own Ben and Katie Ketchum, no one else though .**

* * *

'Hurry up, Cilan! Ash and Misty are going to be here to pick you up any minute now!' Cress called up the stairs to his green haired brother who was frantically getting ready.

The day of the double date with three strangers had finally arrived and Cilan was nervous. He was more than nervous, in fact; he felt like he was going to faint any second.

What was worrying him was that was he cheating on Iris for real this time? Brock had said it was only a friendly date but he was still very unsure. He also didn't really trust the spiky haired breeder.

Sure he had said it was just to relax him and make him feel carefree like any other person his age but he couldn't help but think he was hiding something.

'I'm nearly done...' Cilan sighed nervously, arriving at the top of the stairs, tying his new tie which was the exact shade of green as his tufty locks. 'I don't know what I'm going to do about shoes though. I practically ruined my best pair with all my investigating time.'

Cress smiled fondly up at his younger brother. He really was feeling the tension of going on this date.

'Don't worry about that. You can borrow mine.' he held up his own shoes that were identical to the connoisseurs to show that he was willing to lend them to him. 'We're the same size, aren't we?'

Cilan smiled gratefully at his helpful brother and staggered anxiously down the stairs to retrieve them. Tying the shoe laces was next to impossible because his fingers were shaking so much.

Suddenly in came Chili who had just battled a challenger at the Striaton Gym, causing a very deep in thought Cilan to nearly jump out of his skin.

'Hey Cilan!' he skidded along the hallway now that he was just in his white socks. 'Are you ready for your date then?' he rubbed his hands together enthusiastically.

Cress rolled his eyes at the youngest triplet but couldn't really tell him off. Because he had been away training all day, he hadn't seen any of Cilan's worry that had been about that whole day.

'I'm not sure I am, Chili...' Cilan admitted to the red head, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Let's not forget I'm going on a date with a stranger. I really have a feeling Brock is trying to hook me up!'

The blue headed brother got down on his knees and tied Cilan's laces for him because his shaky fingers were getting him nowhere.

'I doubt he's trying to do that, Cilan.' he flicked his hair out of the way to look his anxious brother in the eyes. 'He knows you're loyal to Iris. He just wants to relax a bit, just like she's doing at his house, playing with all the children.'

Chili nodded slowly at his wise brother's words but something else couldn't help but cross his mind, causing his red orbs to glint eagerly.

'Yeah... And if you don't like her I can have her!' the red head suggested, his face lighting up like the early morning sun. 'Didn't Brock say she was a red head like me? Hot!'

Cilan stood up from his position on the bottom stairs, his legs not shaking so badly now that he had talked with his brothers.

'Misty is the red head, Chili.' Cilan shook his head not so fondly and rolled his meadow coloured eyes. 'And Misty is married so you definitely can't have her!'

It was when Chili was sulking that he couldn't have Misty and Cilan and Cress were sweat dropping to each other that the doorbell rang. The connoisseur panicked upon hearing this and shooed his brothers out of the room.

'Get out of the way! I don't want them thinking I live with two guys!'

When Cress and Chili began to head for the kitchen, out of sight, Cilan began to change his mind.

'Actually get back her! I need you!'

Both triplet brothers sighed at Cilan's inconsistency but came back to him and began smoothing down their outfit nonetheless. When he was sure they were all presentable for meeting their guests, the green haired male opened the door.

Before he could say hello, the male of the couple darted into the door, dragging his wife as he went.

'Phew! Sorry we're so late. The twins are going through a clingy stage and they did everything humanly possible to prevent us from leaving!' noticing Cilan was looking a bit nervous, the raven haired male stood up from catching his breath and gave the connoisseur a huge grin. 'Hi, I'm Ash!'

Suddenly the red headed female appeared from behind her husband's back and waved at the three boys.

'Hi I'm Misty. It's great to meet you.'

Now that he had met these two friendly people, Cilan's nervousness had almost completely vanished. Chili, on the other hand, had absorbed his brother's anxiousness. As soon as he heard the red head gym leader's voice and caught a glimpse of her, he fell instantly in love. If it hadn't been for Cress stamping on his foot, he would have had a Brock moment for sure!

'Hello I'm Cilan and these are my two brothers.' he began, turning to his triplets with a smile. 'This is Cress and Chili is the one began fanned down...? Uh...' he trailed off uncertainly, now noticing that Cress was frantically cooling his brother with a handmade fan.

Ash smirked at the red headed male, knowing all too well what was going on.

'Ehe she's beautiful isn't she?' he pulled his wife into a tight hug and smirked at Chili.

While the fire type trainer was practically wiping drool from his chin, something crossed Cilan's mind.

'How do you know what's going on Ash? Brock said you we're kind of dense...' he trailed off once again, realising what he said was rude. Cilan was just about to apologize sincerely when Misty began to laugh, her aquamarine eyes lighting up.

'Yeah that's Ash! He's finally stopped being so dense now we're married but he has his moments, don't you sweetie?' she teased the raven haired male by poking his tanned cheeks where his 'z' marks were.

Ash blushed furiously and pulled away from his wife's grip.

'Hahahaha.' he rolled his eyes and faked laughed before consulting his watch. 'We'd better get going you guys! We're meeting Cilan's date outside the restaurant in fifteen minutes!'

A wave of anxious nausea was about to pass through Cilan's body when he felt Cress' comforting shoulder on his hand.

This gesture made Cilan realise worrying was pointless and his tension went away.

After pulling on his duffle coat and waving goodbye to his brothers, Cilan joined Ash and Misty outside and locked the door behind him.

'So I hear you have twins then...?' he asked, making small talk to make the small walk more interesting. 'As you know, Cress, Chili and I are triplets and we don't know many other couples with multiple children the same age.'

Ash grinned at the connoisseur from playfully swinging his and his wife's joint hands.

'Yes we sure do! They're called Ben and Katie and they're a right handful but they mean the world to us.' he turned to Misty whose cheeks were glowing with pride. She loved more than anything to talk about her two babies.

'Yeah we love them to pieces.' she grinned at the connoisseur before looking a bit embarrassed. 'Of course it was hard getting pregnant at eighteen though...'

Cilan flinched at this but didn't show it because the last thing he wanted to do was make them feel they were being judged.

'I'll bet.' he smiled sympathetically at the young parents, thinking of himself at the age of eighteen. 'Despite you being so young I can already tell you are wonderful parents who shower your children with lots of love and affection.'

Ash's chocolate orbs lit up and his tanned cheeks went a little pink.

'Aw gee...' he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as did Misty, causing the connoisseur to chuckle. 'We try our best, don't we babe?'

Misty nodded her head proudly before kissing her and Ash's joint hands. It was after her husband stroked her cheek lovingly that she realising something.

'We've gone past the restaurant because we were busy talking!' she laughed fondly, pointing to the alleyway which they should have gone down. 'It's this way.'

Cilan was very much a home boy and loved the city very much indeed so he didn't really visit the quieter outskirts of his home city. They went past a bakery on their way to the restaurant and the green haired male's nostrils were filled with the scent of apple crumble.

Cilan's lip began to quiver. Apple crumble was Iris's favourite desert ever.

His sad thoughts were interrupted by Ash's stomach rumbling and him rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

'Man, I need food...'

This caused Misty to jab him in the elbows and Cilan to chuckle out loud. He liked to see a healthy appetite, seeing as he owned his own restaurant with his brothers.

'We're nearly here.' Misty gestured to the restaurant in the distance that was lit up with many fancy lights. 'Can you see it?'

Ash's stomach growled even louder as he caught sight of the food place and ran ahead, not wanting to wait any longer to feed his empty belly. Misty sighed before running behind her husband, gesturing for Cilan to follow them.

When they all arrived outside the restaurant, Ash spotted a telephone box and Misty spotted the public toilets.

'You go on in, Cilan. I need to phone home and Misty needs the loo. Our table is number fourteen and your date should be sat there. I'm sure they'll let you in.'

Before the connoisseur could even raise an eyebrow in suspicion, Ash and Misty headed off to where they said they were going, leaving Cilan to enter the restaurant on his own.

The food place was curiously quiet and the got to speak to the waitress very quickly indeed. After mumbling their table number and that two other people were joining him, the waitress gestured for the table that was set for four people.

Cilan's heart rate increased as he noticed that there was indeed a date waiting for him but he was too far away to see who it was. The connoisseur practically fainted when he reached the table and his date looked up at him from drawing a picture on the napkin.

Both people yelped and squeaked each other's name in horror as they realised they would be dating each other for the evening.

'Iris?!' Cilan squeaked.

'Cilan?!' Iris squeaked.

Although it was now fairly obvious that this was a fix and it was obvious what was going on, they both asked the same question at the exact same time.

'What are you doing here?!'

* * *

**Yes, Cilan and Iris, what ARE you doing there? xD Thanks a lot for reading and I shall see you guys tomorrow with chapter 12. Man, I can't believe this story is nearly over! :'O Thanks again and see you soon!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to go on a hunt for Nutella... Care to join me, TT? ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello :) Here is the second to last chapter to this story :O This is where Cilan gets to confront Iris face to face for the first time since their break up... I hope you enjoy! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: The website 'Talk To Trainers' belongs to me but 'PokeBook' belongs to my good old TT, AAML-TAML ;D**

* * *

'What are you doing here?!'

Both Cilan and Iris just sat there for a few minutes, their mouths opening and closing like a Qwilfish. After a while, Iris managed to stop gulping and speak to her boyfriend.

'I'm here for Ash and Misty's double date. Brock arranged it...' she mumbled, not looking him in the eye. She still didn't trust Cilan especially after what he supposedly did.

'Yes me too...' he trailed off, his eyebrows knotting together thoughtfully and his hand began to stroke his chin in deep thought. 'If you and I are both here then...'

'This is a set up to try and get us back together.' Iris finished for him causing the green haired male to glance at her.

She was still able to finish his sentences which meant their incredible bond was still there. This made him all the more determined to convince her to get back together.

Cilan's joyful thoughts of him and Iris soon getting back together were interrupted by Ash and Misty joining them.

The green haired connoisseur turned around with a look of amusement.

'This is a set up right...?' he gestured between him and Iris sitting together at the table. 'That means you weren't really going to the loo and phoning home - you were just giving us some space to talk!'

Ash's eyes grew wide and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He wasn't called Detective Cilan for nothing!

'Um well you see...' the raven haired male stuttered and looked to his wife for help who rolled her eyes at him before helping him out.

'This was Brock's idea so don't blame us! We all think you should get back together but it was him who constructed a plan to make sure it actually happened.'

Cilan looked down at his shoes and smiled at the ground. Loads of people wanted him and Iris to be a couple again so surely it could happen.

Iris sighed in an irritated fashion and continued drawing a picture of the Village Of Dragons on her napkin.

'Just because everyone wants us to get back together doesn't mean it's going to happen...' despite her fury she said this gently. She could bare to say what she really wanted to say.

'What do you mean...?' he tried to look deep into his girlfriend's soil coloured orbs but she just wouldn't give him any eye contact. When he took her hand in his she snatched it away, leaving him bewildered.

'I mean I don't want to get back together with you!'

After finally saying what she wanted to say, she looked back down at her drawing and sighed. Her words were like a stab in the heart to Cilan. He had thought she wanted to get back together.

Cilan sighed too and played with his meadow tufts of hair sadly. He wanted to break down and cry but as a connoisseur he wasn't allowed to let emotions get the better of him. Noticing how vulnerable the green haired male was, Misty gestured for Ash to sit down and she sat next to Cilan while Ash was next to Iris.

'Why don't you want to get back together...?' Misty asked Iris softly, causing her to look up with her big brown orbs.

Cilan smiled at the red head gratefully. He was glad Misty had asked what was on his mind for him. Looking around, clutching his rumbling stomach, Ash noticed that the waiter's had been true to their word and made sure they had the restaurant to themselves.

He nodded in a satisfied way. He didn't want the scene to turn into The Jeremy Kyle show with loads of strangers watching.

'I don't want to get back together because he isn't loyal to me.' Iris looked Cilan in the eye for just a second before looking away again. 'If he was loyal to me, he wouldn't have found the need to snog Burgundy's face off.'

Upon hearing this, both Ash and Misty's mouths turned to 'o' shapes. They hadn't heard this side of the story.

'You can't really blame Iris, can you Cilan? You cheated on her...' Ash tried to say as gently as possible, his stomach rumbling in between his words, easing the tension.

'I didn't kiss Burgundy, she kissed me...' he mumbled, looking down at the plate of food that had been waiting for him when he arrived. He reached across the table and lifted Iris' chin up to make her look him deep in the eyes.

She flinched upon feeling his touch. 'If you had looked properly, you would have seen that it was all her and not me. I would never kiss her back because I love you and only you.'

A very long lasting silence filled the room and Misty decided to let Cilan's words sink into Iris by changing the topic to a lighter one.

'So I heard you two met over the internet?' Cilan nodded and Iris just continued staring into space. She was going through everything in her head. 'Me and Ash did too. Brock suggested we would be good friends so we added each other on PokeBook. Then it all just happened really quickly.' Misty smiled and grabbed her husband's hand lovingly.

'Me and Iris met on the website 'Talk To Trainers', didn't we Iris?' he turned to his ex-girlfriend and smiled at her but he didn't get any response. Not showing the damage he was feeling inside, he continued. 'I guess I could have met anyone on there but I was lucky enough to meet her. Like you, the rest has been a blur too!'

Ash, Misty and Cilan all began to chuckle and started different conversations but mostly just small talk. Iris was too busy thinking to hear Misty talk about their children. Was she really Cilan's one and only? She shook her head mentally. Iris doubted it.

Seeing that the purple haired female was so very deep in thought, Ash and Misty assumed it would be a good time to leave them on their own to talk.

When they got up to leave to the loo, Iris gave them a death stare but Cilan smiled this time. He wanted to sort this out once and for all and it was easier without Ash and Misty in their presence.

As soon as the married couple went into the separate toilets, Cilan turned his head back around and spoke to Iris.

'I never kissed Burgundy, you know. She kissed me. I would never kiss anyone besides you!' he insisted, getting eye contact from her this time.

Iris sighed sadly and took his hand in hers and began rubbing it with her thumb.

'It's not the kiss that mad about...' she finally admitted causing Cilan to raise his eyebrows high onto his forehead. If it wasn't the kiss then what was it? 'I'm sorry but I can't tell you any more...'

Cilan took hold of her other hand and looked deep into those soil orbs which he loved so much.

'If you can't tell me as your boyfriend then tell me as a friend. I'm your friend right...?'

Iris smiled at this and squeezed his hand tight, her eyes filling with tears.

'You're my best friend.' she smiled radiantly for the first time in days before sniffing her tears away and turning sad again. 'I hate how I totally lost control over you when I saw Burgundy kissing you. I love you with all my heart and I'm so scared of losing you.'

Cilan wiped the tear that fell down her dark cheek and his own tears rolled down his eyes. He sniffed them back and spoke to her, his heart clenching with the sincerity of his words.

'You are never going to lose me. I'll always be here for you as a boyfriend or as a friend. I love you so much, Iris.'

Iris began crying harder upon hearing his words. She loved him so much too but how could she trust him not to leave her?'

Cilan patted the chair next to him and she sat down beside him while he hugged her tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

'You know Ash is a Pokemon Master, right..? Well he has to cope with loads of jealous fangirls trying to split him and Misty up constantly. But Misty trusts Ash because she loves him. I love you so you need to trust me that I won't ever leave you. Because I won't.'

If possible, Iris began crying even harder into Cilan's chest. She wanted to just say yes to them getting back together but something was telling her to end it there.

'Please come back to me, Iris. I've been miserable without you.' Cilan smiled fondly before saying something corny just to make her laugh. 'You are the sun to my world and without you I am in total darkness.'

Cilan's plan worked and she looked up at him from being buried in his chest to laugh out loud. She knew that despite the joking tone to his voice that he really meant what he said.

'I love you too Cilan...' she mumbled into his soggy with tears but warm chest.

The connoisseur's eyes bulged out of his head in shock and he pulled her away from his body to look deep into her eyes.

'Does this mean...?'

Cilan's words were cut off by Iris pressing her lips to his in a forceful yet loving kiss. When they pulled away quite some time later, Iris smiled at him.

'Please let's go home?' she asked him, pulling her adorable puppy face. How would Cilan resist those big round orbs of hers and quivering lip? He couldn't.

'Of course, my beautiful angel.' he smiled, helping her into her jacket and taking her hand.

And with that, they walked hand in hand out of the restaurant and to their home in Striaton City.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks for reading today's update and I shall see you guys tomorrow for the last chapter.**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to train Luna The Umbreon to level 100 xD See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello :D Wow I can't believe this is the last chapter already! It feels like only yesterday I wrote it but it must be over a month ago now! :'O Anyway, I hope you enjoy the final chapter. It's a bit different for me but uh yeah... Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: Well if I didn't own pokemon at the start of this fic then I don't at the end either... .**

* * *

Because it was such a beautiful summer's evening, Cilan and Iris decided to take the long route home and go through Striaton Park on their way back to their little apartment next to the gym.

Despite what had happened just a few short days ago, Iris didn't feel bitter or awkward about going for a walk with her boyfriend even though this was the location he kissed Burgundy or, as she found out later, she kissed him.

Swinging their linked hands playfully, the purple haired female led Cilan to the bench by the gates of the park and sat down.

'You know this is the park where we had our first kiss?' Iris smiled radiantly at the memory as her boyfriend pulled her lovingly onto his lap. 'How long ago was it?'

Cilan pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's forehead before coming straight out with the answer. He was strangely good at remembering dates.

'Yes I sure do! It was about four years ago now.' he told Iris before blushing and smiling sheepishly. 'It was on the 29th October 2012...'

Iris's soil coloured orbs grew wide upon hearing this. How on earth did he manage to remember the exact date of their first kiss?!

'Wow Cilan. Your brain is amazing!' she lightly kissed him on the end of the nose, still giggling and in awe of his amazing memory.

Cilan chuckled sheepishly and tweaked his bow tie in an arrogant yet still slightly embarrassed way.

'I think it's being a connoisseur. We have to memorise all kinds of things to be successful at our job. And having a good memory helps when you work in a restaurant. You have to remember all the recipes, the orders and the prices of everything.'

Iris nodded slowly but couldn't help but shiver and yawn. It may have been late summer in the Unova Region but now it was late there was a gentle and cooling breeze.

She was also tired of the amount of events that had happened over the past few days. She went to the fair with her boyfriend, thought he was cheating on her thanks to Burgundy and Team Rocket, ran away because of it, ended up in Kanto, headed back to Unova for a double date and now she was back with the one she loved most in the world. All that had happened in three days!

Iris's thoughts about the past few days were interrupted by her boyfriend wrapping his cargo jacket around her shoulders and taking her hand.

'You're cold and tired. Come on, let's go home.

The young couple didn't say much on the walk back to their home in Striaton City because they were happy just holding hands and enjoying being in each other's presence once again.

Much to their annoyance, they got stopped a few times by journalists who had recognized Iris as the girl who had been 'murdered' in the city park. Cilan wrapped his arm around his girlfriend protectively and help his hands up to the many cameras that were following them.

Because Iris's legs were shaking so badly because of the cold and exhaustion, Cilan lifted her onto his back and gave her a piggy back ride the way home. Being the still adventurous young woman she was, Iris loved riding on her boyfriend's back, bumping up and down as the press swarmed around them like determined Beedrill.

Cilan took his girlfriend in through the side door of their house which completely threw off the people chasing them and made them lose their way.

The green haired connoisseur sighed as he placed his girlfriend onto their kitchen floor and looked out the window at the press who were wandering aimlessly around the streets, still searching for them.

'Phew! The press are worse than my fan girls and that's saying something!'

Because Cilan was a well-known icon in the Unova Region being the gym leader, restaurant owner AND connoisseur he was, meant he got quite a lot of attention from the ladies. He may have many fan girls screaming his name and crying at the sight of him when they spotted him grocery shopping but Iris would always be his number one fan girl.

'That must mean they are very annoying because, no offence Cilan, but your fan girls get on my nerves!' she sighed dramatically before turning around and winking. 'I'm going to bed now. Want to join me?'

Cilan had noticed a sticky note stuck to the refrigerator addressed to him which meant he didn't quite understand where his girlfriend was going.

'Hm? Oh no thanks Iris. I'm not tired...' he trailed off, walking over to the message before turning back to his girlfriend who was thinking about how she was going to word what she wanted. 'You go and sit in the living room. I'll be there in a second.'

After Iris left the room, Cilan unstuck the note from the fridge and read his brother Chili's messy writing in his trademark red pen.

_Hey Cilan._

_I hope your date went well with Iris and that you're back together now. Yes, we were in on it too!_

_I convinced Cress to go back to the gym with me because I figured if you were back together then you'd want some privacy... ;) Anyway good luck, my brother, and go knock her dead!_

Cilan blushed as he read the last sentence of his triplet's letter, now understanding what the cheeky red head was hinting. He certainly wasn't doing THAT tonight.

He smiled to himself as he poured himself a glass of water before walking into the living room, his face still slightly red. He blushed even redder as he saw Iris, Chili's words echoing around his brain.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head, he sat down next to his girlfriend who was nibbling her lip the way she did when she wanted something.

'Cilan...?' she asked with a slight whiney edge to her voice as she climbed onto his lap. Yes she definitely wanted something.

'What is it, my beautiful angel?' he asked, tucking a loose strand of her iris coloured hair behind her delicate ear.

Iris nibbled her lip even more before sliding closer to Cilan on his lap. She blushed slightly before suddenly pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. When she pulled away her lips were still hovering over his so she mumbled against them.

'I love you...' she muttered, her voice still in the tone showing that she wanted something.

Cilan smiled fondly, just waiting for her to come out with what she wished him to do for her.

'I love you too.'

Before the green haired connoisseur could press a kiss to her lips this time, Iris leaned into his ear and whispered into it, her dark cheeks turning very red indeed.

'I'm ready...' she said simply but Cilan knew exactly what she wanted. He too blushed beet red and his eyes popped out of his head.

'I-Iris!' he spluttered in shock, a bead of nervous sweat appearing on the side of his forehead. 'Are you sure? I don't want to if you're not ready.'

The purple haired female smiled at her boyfriend's sweet considerateness. He really was the best boyfriend in the world and the perfect one for her.

'I'm ready. Which is why I said I was.' she grinned at her boyfriend, showing the cheekiness of her words and that she really was ready.

Cilan blushed beet red before smiling at his girlfriend and picking her into his thin but strong arms.

'If that is what you want then...' he trailed off to wrap her legs around his slim hips before pressing a quick to her lips. 'Your wish is my command.'

And with that, Cilan carried Iris, who was resting her head on his shoulder, up to their bedroom. Blushing beet red but with a slightly confident glint in his meadow coloured orbs, Cilan placed Iris on the bed and shut the bedroom door.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks ever so much for reading not only the last chapter but all the others too! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites too - I really appreciate them all :') So, AAML-TAML, I hope you enjoyed this anniversary and birthday present. I had a lot of fun writing it, TT, so I hope you liked reading it :'D I know it ended in a bit of a weird way but that's because there is one more installment after this. I should be writing it around May time for it to be up at the end of July but don't quote me on that in case I have major writers block or something xD Anyway! Thanks so much for everything and I shall see you next week for my usual once a week oneshots :D**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to train Norman the Espeon to level 100 xD**


End file.
